Stalker
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Cuando un francés falla con su misión de espionaje, siempre se puede contar con Elizaveta. "—El awesome yo mandó a la loca del sartén a que instalara cámaras en la casa de West." Prussia/Austria. Crack!Shoot del capítulo 29. Bad Friends Trio en acción.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es de mi propiedad. Y no, a este tío no lo odio como a Kishimoto. (¿Quién podría odiarlo? ¡Nos da tanto Fanservice!).

**Pareja:** Gilbert/Roderich (Prussia/Austria) ~ Bad Friends Trio. _(Menciones de Francia/Canadá y España/Romano_).

**Advertencias: **Crack! Y, me supongo, spoiler del capítulo 29 de Hetalia (World Series). No me sorprende del todo que la primera historia que _subo_ a FanFiction de Hetalia sea sobre el Bad Friends en acción. Quizás OoC. Lo dicho, mi primera historia. Seguro será un huevo.

**Dedicatoria:** A Tama, porque en mis momentos de enfermedad ha venido a hacerme compañía, traerme postre y prestarme su tableta gráfica (Detalles que no sueles tener); tenía que darte algo a cambio, cariño. Sé porque te gusta tanto Gilbo, eres tan narcisista como el Prussiano. Y también sé porque te gusta emparejarlo con Rode, pero no hablaré al respeto (_*Fingir demencia no Jutsu_*)

* * *

**Stalker**

— ¿Te las quitaron? ¡Francis, eres el peor espía del mundo! No mereces ser amigo de alguien tan awesome como el grandioso yo —el albino apoyó su peso en el brazo derecho, que tenía acomodado contra la barra donde descansaban las bebidas de los tres—. Prussia debería atacar tus regiones vitales.

—Anda tío, déjalo respirar un poco —intentó lidiar Antonio—, es obvio que Francis lo intentó lo mejor que pudo…además~…—el español se inclinó hacia Gilbert—. Fue tu culpa por mandarlo a él, ¿no recuerdas como era en las guerras?

— ¡Te estoy escuchando, España! —el francés se echó de para atrás, dejando que su cabello ondeara de forma teatral y exagerada, antes de poner una mano en su frente y dejar escapar un gemido de infinito dolor para darle un toque dramático a la escena. Escena que, por supuesto, no impresionó ni un poco a sus acompañantes—. Y además, ¡ese no es el tema a tratar _mon amis_! Tú, _mon cher_ deberías estarme agradecido por intentarlo… ¡por tu culpa Austria me golpeó con alguna especie de látigo!

El castaño rodó los ojos, tomando su bebida.

—No finjas que no te gustó…

El rubio abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar enseguida, pensando un poco al respecto.

— ¿El señorito usó un látigo contigo? ¡Kesesesesese! El increíble y asombroso yo sabía que no era tan bien portado como siempre se proclama, ¿no le tomaste una foto a eso?

—Gilbert, ¿Qué parte aún no entiendes? Le-quitaron-la-cámara.

— ¿Y no tenías copias? ¿No llevabas una cámara de repuesto? ¡El awesome yo habría hecho eso! —Gilbert tomó de su cerveza, mientras Gilbird piaba en su cabeza, dándole apoyo a su dueño—. Es más, al awesome yo no lo habrían atrapado, porque soy demasiado genial como para eso. Habría conseguido las fotos y también a Viena.

— ¡_Merde_, Prussia! Entonces debiste hacerlo tú si tanto querías las fotos. Onee-sama podría haberse quedado en casa _*censurado*_ a _mon amor_ Canadá —se lamentó Francis, llevándose a los labios su copa de vino.

— ¿A quién?

—Canadá.

— ¿Quién?

—_Mon amour_ Matthew.

—…

—…

— Tío… ¿De quién hablábamos?

—Cállense ambos. El awesome yo va a tomar la palabra, entonces es más importante que lo que hablan, porque lo que digo siempre es genial ¿no lo han notado? ¡Mis apuntes deberían ser escritos y guardados para la posteridad! Soy más asombroso que el mismo William Shakespeare, kesesesese, ¡tengo que ponerlo en mi blog! Bueno, pero regresando al problema con el señorito Österreich_—_Gilbert se inclinó hacia Francis, mientras su pequeño hijo pollo se ponía a revolotear, saltando de su cabeza a la del rubio y luego a la del castaño—. ¿Le dijiste que el awesome Prussia te había enviado a tomarle esas fotos?

—Nunca en la vida, _mon amí_ —Francis se pasó una mano por el cabello—. _Furansu_ sería incapaz de delatar a _ma chére _Prussia.

—Leñe, ¿Qué hiciste entonces cuando te atraparon? —preguntó Antonio, observando a su amigo.

—Pues, lo que siempre hago cuando me atrapan en territorio enemigo_ mon amí_…

* * *

_Permanecía atado contra una silla en alguna parte del sótano, en casa del alemán. ¡Eso se sacaba por hacerle favores a Prussia! Y ahora se quedaba a merced del hermano de quien lo había enviado a hacer su rara encomienda (Y que él, como país del amour no había podido rechazar… ¡porque era para mejorar el amour de Gilbert por Roderich! ¡Y a él le encantaba el amour!). Aunque bueno, tampoco le importaba quedarse a merced de otros, ¡Hermano mayor tenía amour para todo el mundo! Aunque, bueno, le había prometido a Canadá controlar sus intenciones sexo afectivas con las demás naciones~… ¡Matthew! Oh vaya, le pediría al aristócrata y a Ludwig aquella cuerda cuando lo soltaran, ¡le sería muy útil con Canadá! Podría amarrarlo y *censurado* y así podría *censurado* mientras el canadiense *censurado* y *censurado* sin parar de *censurado*._

_El francés empezó a emitir ruiditos extraños de solo imaginárselo._

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? —exigió saber el alemán. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¡Solo sacaba inocentes fotos! No pretendía llevársele a Ita-chan ni nada por el estilo._

—_Inglaterra me dijo que lo hiciera —respondió rápidamente, tras escupir eso que le habían puesto en la boca. Aunque no lo tiró muy lejos (porque también pensaba pedirlo para usar más luego con censurados propósitos) —. Sacar fotos a escond…uhm…quiero decir, espionaje —corrigió rápidamente. Por poco—. Pero ya es tarde, ya he capturado muchas escenas importantes._

_Un tipo llegó anunciando que ya había revelado las fotos de la cámara, mostrándole a sus dos captores dichas fotos…donde no había nada más que la imagen de Roderich en diferentes poses: Roderich durmiendo; Roderich en el piano; Roderich tomando unas flores; Roderich con Gilbird encima (esa le iba a gustar mucho a Prussia); Roderich lavándose los dientes; Roderich en calzoncillos; Roderich recién levantado; Roderich bañándose~…(otras que en concepto de Francis, también le agradarían a Gilbert. ¡Era tan bueno para atrapar a los demás in-fraganti! Por algo era el país del amour~…)_

_El austriaco lo observó, con un aura extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo. Algo le dijo a Francis que recibiría todo lo opuesto al amour por parte del aristócrata._

—_Al parecer, necesitas un buen castigo por esto…—siempre creyó que aquellas palabras solo podían ser usadas para subir el lívido. Pero al parecer no._

—_Está bien, hazlo —concedió Ludwig, sin darle mayor importancia._

— _¡No es así! ¡Inglaterra me dijo que lo hiciera…! ¡Waaaaaghhh!_

_

* * *

_

—…culpar a Arthur.

—Kesesesese, aun no puedo creer que el señorito tacaño se haya puesto tan molesto, el awesome yo sabía que no era tan perfecto —Prussia río, ya yendo por su sexta cerveza seguida.

—Pero, hostias, todo eso para nada~…al final nada de fotos… ¡y luego seguía sacarle a mi Lovino! —se lamentó Antonio, acurrucándose contra la barra.

—Por cierto, _mon cher_ Gilbert, ¿para que querías las fotos?

—Eso es algo que solo le incumbe al asombroso yo.

—No me hagas pensar mal, _mon amí_…

—Tú piensas mal sin ayuda de nadie, Francis —agregó el español—. Pero, no pareces nada afectado por quedarte sin las fotos.

Gilbert rió, mientras Gilbird piaba desde su cabeza, habiendo regresado.

— ¡Eso es porque soy tan awesome, mas que ustedes y que el señorito, que tenía un plan B!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál era, si se puede saber? —Cuestionó el francés.

—Mandé a la loca del sartén que instalara cámaras en la casa de West, ¿a que soy muy genial?

— ¿Mandaste…a Elizaveta…a rellenar de cámaras la casa de tu hermano? Macho, ¿y te hizo el favor?

—Ya sé que soy muy hombre, no tienes que repetirlo, el awesome yo ya lo sabe. Y sí, me hizo el favor —Antonio y Francis se miraron extrañados.

— ¿Hungría?

—Sí.

— ¿Y aceptó?

—Sí.

—…

—…

— ¿Hungría?

—Puede que seamos amigos, pero atacaré tus regiones vitales y te quitaré Madrid si sigues dudando de mi awesome palabra, Antonio —amenazó el Prussiano, con Gilbird piando como loco sobre sí mismo.

—Calma, tío, yo solo preguntaba.

—No es eso, _mon amí_ solo que _mon petit_ Elizaveta siempre suele molerte a sartenazos cada vez que te ve, ¿y ahora te ayuda tan fácilmente? —Francis lo miró incrédulo. ¿Acaso Gilbert habría drogado a Hungría para conseguirlo?

—No se crean, ¡hasta el awesome yo se extrañó cuando aceptó tan fácilmente, con solo pedírselo! —El albino rió a carcajada limpia—. Seguro entendió que nadie puede negarle nada al grandioso y asombroso Prusia, ¡Kesesesesese!

— ¡Oye, Prussia! ¿Y crees que acepte también poner cámaras en casa para grabar a mi Romano? —preguntó Antonio entusiasmado, mientras continuaban lo que sería una buena noche para el memorable grupo; ya que a pesar de que hubieran atrapado a Francia, habían logrado el cometido. Aún no sabían para qué quería las fotos, y aunque Francis sí que quería saberlo, Antonio evitó tocar el tema el resto de la noche.

The Bad Friends Trio: 1.  
Mundo: 0

* * *

— ¡Hey Hungría! Te daría las gracias por haber puesto las cámaras para espiar al señorito, pero con mi sola awesome presencia tienes suficient~…—antes de terminar de hablar, un golpe de la mujer lo dejó sin aire—. Maldita mari-macha, sigues golpeando como hombre, ¿Por qué maltratar mi grandioso cuerpo?

—Aquí tienes tu cinta de lo que hizo el señor Austria toda la semana —respondió Elizaveta, extendiéndole un DVD.

Gilbert tomó el CD y se quedó observándola.

— ¡Ah es verdad! Antonio quiere saber si puedes hacer lo mismo en su casa, ya sabes, quiere espiar al hermano ultra alterado de Ita-chan…

— ¡Pío! —apoyó Gilbird, con entusiasmo.

Hungría se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Romano aún tiene esa costumbre que adquirió de pequeño?

— ¿_Awesome_?

Otro golpe y Prussia decidió guardar silencio (aunque el mundo podría perecer sin sus grandiosos comentarios) para que Elizaveta dejara de lastimar el mejor cuerpo que había pisado el mundo.

— ¿Él aún duerme con Antonio?

—Eso le he oído decir.

La mujer sonrió.

—Dile que lo haré con gusto —susurró, girándose a mirar hacia las múltiples pantallas apagadas al tiempo que Prussia se marchaba diciendo que estaría muy ocupado observando el video del señorito, de Mariazell y el lunar que tenía el austriaco en el rostro. Elizaveta prendió una de las pantallas, dejando ver una curiosa imagen de Ludwig y Feliciano.

No había gravado al señor Austria solo por ayudar a Prussia. También se había asegurado de poner unas cuantas muchas cámaras en la habitación del alemán y hermano del albino. Rió. Que sencillo era cuando iban a ella a pedirle a ayuda, nunca sospecharían que también grababa lo que le traía beneficio.

Hungría: 1.  
Demás naciones del mundo: 0.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Pfff~! Eso fue…LOL. Soy estúpida, no diré más que eso. Luego de ver el capitulo 29, en la foto donde sale Rode con Gilbird encima, no pude dejar de pensar que Gilbo en realidad estaba tras eso (Todo el Bad Friends entero, ale.) El resto nació por bipartición o que se yo. _Sin comentarios_. Ahora, escribiendo esto se me ocurrió un PoloniaxLituania, así que me pondré a ello. (Tama, t'estimo moltissim millor amiga).

Fandom de Hetalia, prepárate, porque cuando Li se aficiona a algo~….

xD.

¿_Review_?


End file.
